


busticate

by xxprincessxx



Series: serendipity [6]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, jealous!nini, nini!centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: where nini finally understands what jealousy feels like
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: serendipity [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812445
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	busticate

**Author's Note:**

> busticate: to break into pieces

Jealousy is a funny thing.

Nini Salazar-Roberts was unfamiliar with the concept. She understood that people get jealous over the big things, even the smallest of things. But, she’s never experienced jealousy herself.

Everyone always described it as a bubble inside of you that is begging to be popped, but it simply won’t. Some people feel it, and others don’t. Some people know that it’s jealousy, while others don’t. Some people are aware why they are jealous, and others don’t. Some people know how to deal with it properly, and others don’t.

It wasn’t until Nini was seventeen years old that she truly experienced jealousy.

At first she was completely unfamiliar wondering why she was feeling unsettled all week. She figured it was probably something with school that was stressing her out, knowing she had a big midterm coming up in a few weeks and she was far from prepared. Or maybe it was because the musical’s opening night was just around the corner and she was trying her best to memorize all her lines.

It wasn’t until she saw him across the hall that she finally understood what it was.

All week Ricky’s been acting rather aloof. He was glued to his phone, always texting someone that he never disclosed who. And he was constantly asking Nini random questions about cool places around town, like she was fucking google or something.

Maybe it was the questions, or maybe it was his sudden addiction to his phone that built up a bubble inside of her. She wasn’t completely sure what battle was going on inside her mind until she saw him talking to a pretty blonde girl by his locker. He was smiling more than usual and laughed at everything the girl had said.

And with one look at him, everything made sense.

She felt her chest tightening as she watched the scene in front of her. And bit by bit, little by little, she felt pieces of her heart slowly begin to fall apart. It was like a bubble inside of her decided to pop, a sudden overwhelming amount of pain coursed through her body that she wanted to just lock herself in a dark room and cry herself to sleep.

She didn’t want to feel this pain, it was far worse than when she had broken her arm last year. Far worse than any injury she’s ever had. This was an emotional pain, that a simple cast or bandaid couldn’t fix.

Jealousy, the green-eyed monster, or whatever else people called this feeling, Nini didn’t like it, not one bit. She just wanted it all to stop, wanted it to stop hurting, wanted it to stop letting her insecurities run through her mind. But she couldn’t help it.

It didn’t want to leave her alone, no matter how much she begged for it to.

She found it hard to be happy for him. She wanted him to be happy, but she wanted him to be happy with her. She wanted to be the one to put that smile on his face. She wanted to be the one to make him laugh, to make him want her to be the one he spends every waking moment with. To make him feel things that he’s never felt before.

Jealousy is the fear of comparison.

She was scared. Scared to lose her best friend. Scared to lose the one person she’s ever really cared about. Scared that he’ll forget about her. Scared that she’s not enough. Scared that she’s not worth loving.

What was she most scared about?

She was scared of losing herself, trying to prove that she’s worth it.

And yeah, jealousy _fucking_ sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this thing i quickly whipped up :)
> 
> follow me on tumblr @nini-ricky if you'd like
> 
> sending so much love xx


End file.
